


Kagami's Crazy Lovers'

by Shellsan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Enjoy the amazingness that is various prompts, I love all the ships, M/M, Multi, Other, welcome to my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one-shots/drabbles based on prompts I found on tumblr with various shippings with Kagami. Ranges from: AoKaga, KagaKuro, KagaKi, MidoKaga, HimuKaga, AkaKaga, MuroKaga and anything in between. Please note that in this story the GoM is in a polyamory relationship including the GoM, Kagami, Himuro and occasionally (perhaps under request) another character such as Takao… (Okay I have to be real, Takao’s gonna be in a lot of these because he’s pure entertainment XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #1 - Kise/Kagami/Midorima

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 – Imagine Person A is studying for exams, but Person B graduated a year ago and is being maybe a little too distracting. (Bonus: Person C drags Person B away to give Person A some peace before a murder occurs).
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both! 
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to block out the sound of his blonde lover’s sighing. Honestly he wasn’t even sure as to why Kise was even in the room right now. He’d known from the start that Kagami had every intention to study with Midorima – lest he fail his exams and get in trouble by any number of people including the coach, someone who was enough to scare some sense into him without the added bonus of anyone else.

From beside him, Midorima was also doing his best to ignore Kise but found himself getting increasingly irritated, his calm façade getting harder and harder to keep.

“Kagamicchin~” He whined for what seemed like the millionth time in the past minute but was really only the second time.

The red headed teen ground his teeth together in frustration as he did his best to continue his silent treatment towards the model – instead opting to turn to his study partner and point to a question on his page.

“I don’t understand this part. Can you explain it to me?” He asked, inching slightly closer to see how to solve the difficult equation.

Pouting, Kise watched from across the table as Midorima happily explained the way to answer the question paying no heed to how close Kagami and he were at the current time.

He might not have cared but Kise certainly did. He wanted to sit between them and cuddle, sharing sweet kisses. What was so important about stupid studies anyways? They could always work on them later if they were so worried about their marks. Surely he was worth paying attention to for a couple minutes… right?

_‘Right’_ He reaffirmed himself, suddenly more determined than before to get his lovers’ attention.

As Kagami worked through the harder questions on his page, asking for help every other minute, Kise slowly began to inch around the table – presumably unseen by the oblivious red head.

The blonde’s grin widened at the lack of response as he moved closer and closer to his goal… only to have it disappear right before him as he made a fatal miscalculation. Midorima was still here, and he was twice as observant as Kagami.

“If you move even an inch closer to Kagami and distract him from the small amount of studying I’ve managed to get him to do then you will _suffer_.”

The sudden voice in his ear shocked Kise for a moment before he made a delayed screech in surprise when he turned slightly and saw Midorima standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

Glancing up, Kagami frowned at them. “What’s wrong with Kise?” He asked.

Midorima shot a meaningful look at the blonde before turning back to Kagami and waving off his worries. “Go back to what you were doing a minute ago and ignore this idiot. He’s just being stupid.”

It didn’t sound _quite_ right, even to someone as oblivious as Kagami, but he let it slide anyways since his green haired lover would have told him if it was anything drastic.

Kise pouted at the explanation but thought better than to protest, instead opting to sit silently and sulk as the other two worked at getting their studies perfect.

Minutes ticked by and he found himself getting increasingly tired, his eyes slipping open and closed as he fought his conscious mind in order to stay awake for just a bit longer. It was a useless battle though and less than a minute later, both Midorima and Kagami looked up at the sound of a quiet thump, immediately noticing the blonde’s lack on consciousness.

The shooter was prepared to just let Kise sleep there, but Kagami was a big softy. Standing up, he walked out of the room and came back in a minute later, picking up the sleeping model carefully, placing him on the couch and throwing the blanket he’d just grabbed over his body.

“You’re too nice.” Midorima scoffed, refusing to admit that the act of kindness brought a small smile to his face, even as Kagami spluttered some nonsense about ‘Kise hurting his back’ and ‘he can’t sleep properly like that so it’ll make work hard’.

Seeing that he was clearly being ignored, Kagami sighed and turned back to his studies, grumbling slightly when he found that his concentration had been broken and his attention span was clearly not going to make studying for his exams any easier on himself, or Midorima.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

When Kise awoke late that night, he found himself sandwiched between Midorima and Kagami, warm and safe, Kagami’s large arms wrapped around the green headed man and himself with a possessiveness that put a smile on his face.

Perhaps waiting for them to finish studying hadn’t been the worst idea.


	2. Prompt #2 - Kagami/Midorima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 - Imagine person A of your otp is reading a book late at night and person B can’t sleep so they ask person A to read to them so person A starts reading out loud and a few minutes later person B is completely knocked out and person A gives them a kiss on their forehead.
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both! 
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

It was late as Midorima sat curled up next to Kagami on his bed. The red head had insisted that he come lay down with him while he slept, “I sleep better with you around.” He had insisted when Midorima had told his that he could just sit down outside and come to bed later.

_‘Lies’_ Midorima thought fondly as he felt him toss in bed for the millionth time that night. No matter how hard he tried, Kagami had been unable to fall asleep.

“I can leave the room to read if it’s making you unable to rest.” Midorima pointed out, glancing at his lover.

Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes. “No.” He stated childishly, “I don’t want you to leave. I can sleep just fine with the light.”

The green haired man frowned. “Do I appear to be an idiot to you? Obviously you can’t sleep with the light on as much as you insist upon. I’m not going to disappear if I leave the room to read for a bit.”

When Midorima made to move, Kagami flung his arms around his waist. “No.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Midorima looked down at the red head apprehensively. “Is something the matter?”

Kagami shook his head against him. “Stay.” He grunted.

Shifting slightly, Midorima tested how much he could move and found that the space was limited. Trying to get out of Kagami’s hold would be pointless.

It was a wonder as to why Kagami was doing this in the first place though. It was unusual for the usually hot-headed man to be so clingy. Surely he hadn’t been picking up on Kise’s stupidity. No, that was unlikely. So what..?

Shrugging off his worries, he stared down at Kagami who was attempting to pretend he was asleep – albeit terribly.

“I can tell you’re awake. Stop being so ridiculous. You have to be up in the morning. Let me leave the room so that you can get some real sleep. Imagine what Akashi will do to me when he learns that I’m the reason why you hurt yourself during practice because it was my fault that you wouldn’t sleep?” He tried to get Kagami to think about the consequences of his current actions but instead of being release, the hands holding him in place got tighter.

“Don’t want to. I’ll sleep if you stay, I promise.” He whined.

At this point, the shooter could feel his irritation getting the better of him and mentally began to weight the pros and the cons of staying in bed with Kagami.

Finally, he made a decision.

“Alright, I’ll stay.”

The way that Kagami’s features lit up the room like fireworks should not have made him feel as happy as it did. Nor should the way his expression fell slightly have caused him so much regret when he added the expected, “But.” Onto the inevitable end.

“But?” Probed Kagami.

“But you have to agree to sleep straight away. Not in an hour, now. For every minute you’re awake, you owe me a favour.”

As Midorima set the conditions, Kagami looked more contemplative then his lover had ever seen him. It was almost refreshing if not for the thing that he was actually considering.

Eventually he felt Kagami nod against him. “Okay. But will you read to me to help me fall asleep?” He asked.

It shocked Midorima for a minute before he sighed. “Alright.”

It was barely a couple minutes after the shooter had started reading before Kagami’s grip loosened and he was fast asleep, quiet snores leaving his mouth as his chest rose and fell evenly.

“Idiot.” Midorima muttered, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the red head’s forehead, before settling back down to finish reading his book.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

The next day when Midorima mentioned the fact that Kagami owes him three favours and told him he really shouldn’t be so clingy at night (insisting that it didn’t suit his brutish personality), Kagami denied  ever being aware of such actions, blushing for the next hour much to the green shooters amusement.


	3. Prompt #3 - Kagami/Kuroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 - Person B of your OTP accidentally elbowing Person A in the face so hard they cry. How do each react? Cue profuse apologizing? 
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both!
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

The sound of the basketball hitting the ground, the cheering on of people and the squeak of shoes touching the smooth indoor court was like music to Kagami’s ears as he moved at an almost inhuman pace.

Passing, dribbling, dunking. They were all things that he found comfort in.

In fact, he wasn’t sure what he would do without them. Basketball had been his escape from everything bad in his life ever since he met Tatsuya. When he was angry, he dunked, when he was sad he shot and when he was a mix of riled up emotions he played.

No matter what the situation, basketball was the one thing that has stayed consistently in his life ever since he was young.

Most people would say that it’s good to have an escape from reality, but with how often Kagami found himself needing to escape reality, that seems to be an almost impossible feat. He needed something else, _someone_ else.

It was odd how when he’d figured out this exact thing, Kuroko had come into his life. Kuroko who could calm him down with minimal words and actions. Kuroko who looked as though he was defenceless and breakable. Kuroko who was stronger than anyone he had ever met.

Kuroko had become a constant thing in Kagami’s life at this point and he really would like to keep it that way. He was more than just Kagami’s shadow or partner, or even just a best friend. He was the thing keeping Kagami afloat.

As these thoughts filled the red head’s mind, he lost track of Kuroko for a moment, only to find him once more as his elbow made contact with someone.

“Kuroko! Damn it Kagami! Get your head in the game!” Coach screamed at him, rushing over to the light blue haired player.

Swinging around quickly, Kagami let a string of curses fly out of his mouth in English as he crouched down to look at the wound that he’d caused.

“Oh god Kuroko, I’m so sorry.” He apologised.

His heart almost broke when he noticed small tears gathering in the corner of Kuroko’s eyes out of pain. He’d hit his partner hard enough to make him cry, how stupid could he get?

_‘Taiga you idiot! You were just thinking of how important Kuroko is to you and then you go and smash his face in!’_ He scolded himself mentally. Why did he have to be so stupid?

“It doesn’t look too bad, just some bruising and maybe a slight concussion.” Riko informed them all. “Since this is your fault, Kagami, you can take Kuroko home. Triple the training tomorrow!”

Unlike normal, Kagami didn’t offer a single complaint. Instead, he made his way over to his stuff, not bothering to change, and picked up his and Kuroko’s things. The coach was more than right this time. He was the one who had caused this and he would readily agree to any punishment.

Kuroko opted to follow quietly after his light, observing the way he was acting. Clearly Kagami was upset with what had happened, but to this extent was ridiculous. Kuroko had never seen him be so hard on himself.

Reaching the inter-section for Kagami and his own places in an almost deafening silence, Kuroko stopped the red head by placing a hand on his jersey.

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami froze at the sound of his shadows voice. “Y-yes?” He managed to stutter out.

Swallowing thickly, he tried not to pull away from Kuroko’s hold lest he hurt him again.

Kuroko frowned at Kagami’s reaction before pushing forward. “Can we go to your apartment?”

It was an odd question as far as Kagami was concerned. Why on earth would Kuroko want to go to his apartment, especially after everything that had happened? “I really think it’d be best if you go home.” He tried to tell his shadow, unwillingly looking down.

The expression on Kuroko’s face clearly screamed annoyance and determination. “No. I want to go to Kagami-kun’s place.”

Gritting his teeth, the ace tried not to scream in frustration. “Kuroko-“He started once more, only to have a sound of protest leave his mouth when Kuroko began to drag him in the opposite direction as to where he was meant to be going.

If Kagami wouldn’t take him where he wanted to go then Kuroko would simply drag him there – at least that was the logic he was currently using.

Obviously he didn’t count on the red head stopping them with his feet and refusing to budge even slightly. Stupid aces and their special training in order to strengthen their legs.

Mentally sighing in frustration at his light’s stubbornness, Kuroko opted to try things a little differently. “Kagami-kun. I want to go to your apartment. You can cook for me to make up for hitting me in the face.”

It was a low blow, he knew that even before the words left his mouth, and he definitely knew it when he watched the change in facial expression on Kagami’s face. If it weren’t for the blank face that he’d had his entire life, he would have winced at the dejected look that was on his face.

“Fine.” Kagami muttered, considerably quieter then what he usually would.

Kuroko didn’t have time to regret his decision though, not with Kagami starting to walk once more.

The rest of their journey was spent in uncomfortable silence and thick tension making it seem as though minutes were hours. When they finally reached their destination, Kuroko was more than a little pleased.

Stepping into Kagami’s apartment, he slipped off his shoes and murmured a quiet “Sorry for disturbing,” as he walked into the bare living area.

“What did you want me to make you?” Kagami asked Kuroko finally.

The blue head thought for a moment, having only used it as an excuse initially. “Curry.” He decided.

Without another word, Kagami walked off to start on dinner, leaving Kuroko to his own devices and thoughts.

Glancing around the room, Kuroko picked up a stray basketball magazine. Opening it up however, he blinked in surprise when a photo fell out. It had clearly been hidden and he knew that he shouldn’t compromise his friend’s privacy but despite his manners, he couldn’t help but look at the picture.

Only that picture turned out to be a set of 5 images, pasted into one photo. In the first one, Kagami was happily playing basketball with Himuro. In the next, he was playing with Alex, the one after that being Alex and Himuro. The other two however… weren’t nearly as happy. In the fourth one if looked almost as if Kagami was crying as he made a shot from the three-point line. And the last was nearly as heart-wrenching as he could see the frustration on the red head’s face as he slammed the ball into the hoop.

Kuroko was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise how long he’d been staring at it, shocked when a loud sigh came from behind him.

“It’s not polite to look through other peoples things without their permission.” Kagami informed him awkwardly, placing a plate of food on the table in front of him.

Swallowing his surprises, Kuroko made sure his features were blank before speaking. “It’s not nice to sneak up on people, Kagami-kun.” He scolded back, trying not to feel as guilty as he did.

Another silence fell between them again before Kagami sighed, and took a seat on the couch as Kuroko slowly ate some of the curry he’d been given, mentally noting the lack of Kagami’s own food.

“You should eat something.” He told the ace.

“Not hungry.” was the non-committal reply he got back.

At this point Kuroko’s patience was beginning to wear thin. Not hungry? Kagami’s always hungry, to an extent that would amaze even Murasakibara and Aomine. Sure, Kagami had hurt him. But it was an accident and he was over it already. He’d more than felt better at the sound of Kagami’s heartfelt apologies. This was just ridiculous though.

“I’m not upset with you, Kagami-kun. Can you please stop being so difficult and just tell me what’s wrong.” He requested, never one to be any less then blunt about what he wants.

Next to him, Kagami visibly swallowed. He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking abruptly. “They were from when I first started playing basketball.”

Kuroko frowned in confusion and went to make a comment, but Kagami held up his hand making his close his mouth once more. Perhaps there would be a point inside Kagami’s story.

“The first time I played with Tatsuya was just after my mother passed away. I had just moved to the states and couldn’t speak English very well. Tatsuya invited me to play with him. At first I was surprised and only pretended to be interested but as the game went on, I was actually having _fun_. I didn’t think about anything else in my life at the time except getting that orange ball into the hoop. It was enough fun that I began to play all the time. My father enjoyed watching me, said that he liked the look on my face when I played.” Kagami took a breath and let out a quiet chuckle, “He’s bad at the game, but he always watched me play in middle school. He was the one who took those pictures of me. The last two were at some more dark moments after I started playing. The fourth one is after Tatsuya and I had played for the 50 th win and the last one was after my father told me I’d be coming back here for the rest of my high school life.”

Despite being sure that it was meant to have a point, the usually perceptive shadow found himself even more confused. “I still don’t understand why you’re telling me this Kagami-kun.”

The red head looked over at him for the briefest moment before looking back down at the photos. “I guess what I’m trying to explain is that before I came to Japan, basketball was the only way I could cope with everything in my life. I had some friends, and I had Alex and Tatsuya but none of them knew all that much about what I’d been through so I was pretty much on my own. I figured it’d be the same when I got here too. But it wasn’t. And then I met you and everything changed – and basically what I’m trying to say is that hurting you is like never playing basketball. It pisses me off and makes me overly emotional.” He explained. “I’m not making much sense.” Kagami sighed.

Kuroko shook his head, grabbing Kagami’s hand. “Bakagami-kun. You made perfect sense. Please stop being so stupid. I’m alright now, see.”

Grabbing Kagami’s face, the blue haired boy turned him so they could look at each other properly.

Nodding slightly, Kagami accepted his explanation. “Alright.”

Kuroko thought for a moment before mentally smiling. “But can Kagami-kun do one small thing to make it even better?” He requested.

For some reason, Kagami was sure that he shouldn’t answer this but found his lips moving without regard for his basic knowledge of Kuroko. “What is it?” He asked warily.

“Kiss it better.”

The red head spluttered. He really should have known better than to trust his shadow over his instincts. He started to rant different excuses before being shut up only a moment later.

“And to think Kagami-kun was so apologetic earlier.”

Unsure of what exactly to do, Kagami weighed his options with guilt winning out.

Leaning over, he pressed a feather light kiss to Kuroko’s face, a bright blush covering his cheeks.

“Idiot.”


	4. Prompt #4 - Kagami/Aomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 - Character A just got a super cute, butterfly inducing text from Character B, draw their reaction. Bonus: How do they respond?
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both!
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

Kagami sighed glancing down at the clock next to his bed. It was 3 in the fucking morning and he had school and basketball tomorrow – or rather – today and he couldn’t fall asleep for the life of him.

It was terrible really, and it was all that stupid Ahomine’s fault.

The bastard was such a fucking asshole, grinning like that when he played Kagami, whining so cutely when he was hungry, pouting when he lost at a game of Mario kart earlier. He was too adorable and it fucking hurt to watch.

He acted like that all day and it had killed Kagami, then he runs off tonight with that stupid cheesy grin shouting a “see ya” behind him.

Stupid Ahomine.

Groaning, the red head put his head between his legs in an attempt to stop the thoughts from rushing through his mind. Damn that idiot, causing sappy, girly thoughts like this and keeping him awake.

The jerk was probably sleeping all happy and relaxed with an adorable smile on his face and a little-.

He stopped his thoughts there. There was no way that he was going that far with his thoughts tonight. School and Basketball were more important.

Flopping down he sighed in frustration.

The worst part about all of this was the fact that he couldn’t tell Aomine how cute he was, because he rather liked living. Not to mention that’d be so embarrassing.

His cheeks were flushed red just thinking about it.

But wasn’t there this belief that writing down your feelings and getting them out of the way would let you sleep easier.

So maybe if he just made a draft text.

Yeah that’s what he’d do.

Grabbing his phone, he blinked at the bright screen before opening a new message under Aomine’s name.

**To: Asshole**

**From: Kagami Taiga**

**You jerk, do you even know how many butterflies fill my stomach when you look at me with that stupid grin when you win, or when you pout so cutely when you lose or even when you smirk because you’ve said something so despicably hot that I can’t help but kiss you? Stop being so fucking adorable.**

Surprisingly he actually did feel better and sleep was beginning to creep up on him finally.

With a sigh, his eyes began to slip closed, his finger – unbeknownst to him – falling against the button that had “send” written on it.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Kagami groaned as he forced his eyes open at the sound of his phone going off. Fumbling around, he grumbled in annoyance as she grabbed his phone and flipped it open, blinking at the sudden brightness.

Placing it to his ear he growled out an irritated “what?”

 _“What the hell is this text, Bakagami?!”_ A confused and extremely loud voice shouted at him from the other end of his phone.

“What the hell are you going on about? Who would text a bastard like you? Do you have any idea what the time is?!”

_“Don’t worry about that, what the fuck is all this sappy shit?”_

Kagami found himself becoming increasingly annoyed. “It’s too early for this.” He mutter more to himself, “For the last time you asshole, what the hell are you rambling on about at…” Checking the time he cursed at the numbers 6:00 on his clock, “six in the fucking morning?”

On the other end, the red head could practically feel the frustration and rolling through the phone. _“The text you sent at some ridiculous time of 3am to me filled with sappy sh*t, like how I make your stomach fill with fucking butterflies.”_ He ranted, _“When did you become such a girl, blaming other people for your problems.”_

The haze from his lack of sleep slowly started to disappear and he felt his stomach drop.

“Shit, you weren’t supposed to get that text.” He swore.

A snort came from the other end. _“Too late for that Jackass.”_

This was definitely worse, Kagami decided quickly, an amused Aomine was definitely worse than an embarrassed and annoyed Aomine.

“Shut up jerk, it wasn’t meant for you.” He grumbled.

 _“Yeah right. You aren’t getting out of this one idiot. And I’m not cute!”_ The blue haired male shot back.

Kagami smirked at that, sleep completely forgotten. “I dunno. I told you that you’re adorable in the text didn’t I?”

There was silence on the end before another amused sound came through the speakers. _“You also said that I’m despicably hot too.”_ He teased.

Seirin’s ace couldn’t help the bright red flush from burning his face. “Shut up asshole. Let me go back to sleep.”  He grumbled embarrassed.

_“You love me. But sure, go back to sleep girly boy.”_

Smiling slightly Kagami whispered to himself, “Yeah I do.” Before snapping his phone closed.

Unbeknownst to him, while he lay down for another couple hours of sleep, Aoimine laid blushing and actually very touched by the tiger’s words.


	5. Prompt #5 - Kagami/Himuro/Murosakibara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 - Imagine your OTP sitting side by side on a bench, watching the sunset. Person A reaches over and takes Person B’s hand but doesn’t make a big deal about it but Person B is internally screaming that it’s about damn time.
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both!
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

It had been a great idea to come and see the fireworks. Kagami wishes that he could take credit for it but it had actually been Murasakibara who had wanted to come to the festival. Something about wanting to try the different snacks that they would have.

Naturally he had complained, not wanting to go to a child’s festival and calling it sappy. Tatsuya had accepted the invitation with ease and simply told Kagami that he was acting like a child.

As a result, he had been dragged along regardless and forced to go through an evening of games and snacking.

It hadn’t been as bad as the red head had originally thought that it would be however it wasn’t something that he would usually call ideal. If it weren’t for the fact that watching Murasakibara was cute he probably would have left ages ago.

Thankfully the purple headed center had been more than cute enough to keep him hanging around and as a result they were now waiting for the first burst of colour to fill the sky.

This was something that he would rather be doing.

Sitting in the middle of two of his lovers on a picnic mat as Murasakibara munched away happily was quite peaceful.

That was until he began to spit crumbs everywhere.

“Gah, Murasakibara!” He grumbled, brushing some off of his jeans (clearly having refused to wear a kimono or yukata).

Tilting his head, said boy looked at Kagami. “What is it Kaga-chin?” He asked, completely oblivious, his mouth sending more food flying.

Tatsuya chuckled. “What have I told you about being careful with how you eat, Atsushi? Chew with your mouth closed, your covering Taiga with food.” He scolded, trying to keep a straight face.

Pouting, Murasakibara crossed his arms. “I’ll eat with my mouth closed if Kaga-chin calls me by my first name.”

To say the negotiation shocked the red head would be an understatement.

“I- What?” He asked in confusion.

The large child grew irritated at the lack of response. “Kaga—chin calls Muro-chin by his first name.” He grumbled, crossing his arms, “Not fair.”

Kagami spluttered. “But that’s because I grew up with Tatsuya in an English setting. Everyone calls each other by their first names there. I thought it was rude to do that in Japan?”

Rolling his eyes, Tatsuya smiled at the misunderstanding. “Taiga, it’s alright to call someone by their first name when they’re close to you.” He explained, sighing at the pouty look Atsushi was giving them both.

A flush spread across Kagami’s face.

Nothing was said for several minutes before Kagami muttered something ever so quietly.

Himuro and Murasakibara both turned to look at him. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Tatsuya teased.

Blushing darker, Kagami repeated “Atsushi” a little louder.

Looking down at him, for a moment the purple headed center looked disbelieving before his eyes started to sparkle and he dropping his now empty packet in favour of lifting Kagami into a tight hug. “Kaga-chin.” He murmured happily.

Spluttering, Kagami struggled to be let free of the giant’s arms. “It’s just a name, calm down.”

Pouting, Atsushi shook his head. “No.” He muttered childishly.

Tatsuya laughed slightly before grabbing Murasakibara’s arm gently. “Put him down and quieten down. The fireworks are about to start.” He informed them both.

Reluctantly, Taiga was placed onto the ground once more and all three of them leaned back to watch the explosions of colour.

Their hands were so close, Kagami could feel the heat resonating off of them but he didn’t dare grab them. That would be girly and weird. He was sure.

Tastuya glanced over at Atsushi and winked at him when he caught his eyes. Stupid Taiga.

Moving his hand, he slowly inched them so that his covered Taiga’s.

Catching onto what he was supposed to be doing, Murasakibara grabbed Kagami’s other hand, much less discretely.

No words were exchanged but one could see the faint flush covering Kagami’s face as he looked to the skies and pretended he didn’t want it to happen.

When it was mentioned later, Kagami told them it was just the reflection of the light from the fireworks. The other two didn’t argue, although knowing smirks were exchanged.


	6. Prompt #6 - Akashi/Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6 – Kagami sends a text to Akashi on accident that was meant for Kise.  
> “oh my god i just sent someone in my class a weird picture meant for someone else and they replied back????”
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both!
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^
> 
> This chapter is longer than usual 1700 words around. It also seems a little incomplete so i'm thinking I might continue it with another prompt at a later point in time. However, if you have an idea of the favour Akashi should ask then leave it in the comments below and I might just pick yours :D  
> 7 Days of Updates Counter: Day 2

Walking out of the classroom, Kagami yawned tiredly. Even after sleeping through half of his classes today, he was still exhausted, a fact he blamed entirely on Kise.

 _‘Speaking of which, how was Kise doing?_ ’ He wondered.

A grin found its way onto the red-head’s lips at the thought that Kise should be fairing much worse than he is what with how hard they went at it last night.

**To: Queen**

**From: Kagami Taiga**

**How r u feeling, pretty boy? ;)**

Before he could re-think the wording he’d used he hit the send button and rushed towards his next (and final) class of the day, not paying any attention to the contact name.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

It was during class when Kagami felt his phone vibrate signalling a reply but since the teacher was watching him too carefully (lest he fall asleep and forget his place in the classroom once more), he waited until after class to finally check the message.

For a moment he was surprised when he noticed who the message was from. He blinked at his phone once more to check that he wasn’t imagining things.

Nope. His phone still read:

**1 Unread Message from Queen**

What was Akashi texting him for? And in class no less.

Unlocking his phone quickly, he found himself even more shocked at the reply.

**To: Kagami Taiga**

**From: Queen**

**I assure you that I am not a pretty boy and would much rather you not refer to me in such terms. I can only assume that this message was not for me. I do hope that you take responsibility for wasting my time with such unnecessary messages.**

Visibly gulping, Kagami tried not to think of the many, _many_ ways that Akashi would ask him to repay his lapse in judgement.

Paying much more attention, he began re-reading the message and trying to figure out a way to make Akashi show mercy towards him. Because he was so focused, Kagami didn’t notice when Kuroko appeared next to him.

“Kagami-kun.” He called, shocking the red head from his current stupor.

“K-kuroko?!” He shouted slightly, ignoring the looks he got from some of the students and teacher alike.

The shorter of them tried not to let his amusement show. “What could have Kagami-kun thinking so hard that he didn’t even notice me walking next to him for the past five minutes?” He mused, finding himself even more amused when Kagami stuttered slightly.

“Don’t say it as if I never think! Besides, it’s not like I’m thinking that hard about it.” He insisted.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the statement. “Kagami-kun, just tell me what you’ve done wrong.”

Weighing pro’s and con’s, the red head relented.  “I accidentally sent Akashi a message that was meant for Kise.” He mumbled.

It took a moment for the words to sink in but once they had, Kuroko found himself taking a sudden interest in the conversation where before he had merely been offering the same advice he gave the idiot all the time.

“What exactly did you send him that was meant for Kise and how did Akashi-kun respond?” He asked curiously.

Rather than repeating the words himself, Kagami pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to his smaller lover once he unlocked it.

Skimming over the words, Kuroko sighed. “Kagami-kun is an idiot. Akashi-kun isn’t mad that you interrupted his time, but rather that you interrupted his time with something meant for someone else. Why would you be sending Kise a message like that anyways?”

Kagami got the feeling that he was being lectured by the smaller without their having previously been the intention and promptly decided that asking Kuroko for even the slightest help in this situation was absolutely useless.

“You know what Kuroko, never mind. I’ll deal with Akashi the next time I see him.”

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

That had been his intention at the time but coming home to find Akashi inside his apartment when he’d only just finished practice and was even tireder then before and knowing what their current terms were like was not something that he found to be pleasant.

“Hey, Akashi.” He greeted, slightly wary as he placed down his things near the door, slipped off his shoes and shut the door quietly, “What are you doing here?”

Said red head watched Kagami closely before answering. “I was in town for business purposes when I got the message that was clearly not meant for me. I believe you owe me a better explanation and seeing as you did not reply to my text, I assumed that this would be the best way to get my answers. Naturally I was correct.”

Kagami didn’t listen all that much to the explanation, but heard enough to know Akashi’s purpose for being here so instead he opted to roll on a much safer route.

“Well since you’re here, and no doubt have been for a while, I guess I should offer you something to eat. We can talk after we have something in our stomachs, I’m starving and you most likely haven’t touched anything of mine since you aren’t Aomine.”

Akashi frowned, “No, I am most definitely not Daiki. Why is it that you keep referring to me as someone who I am not?” He asked, a little put out.

Running a hand through his hair, Kagami sighed. “That’s not what I meant. I was talking about Ahomine’s habits of eating whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Just forget I said anything.”

Akashi nodded, and instead sat on the couch as he waited for Kagami to finish throwing together some food for them to eat. It was a comfortable silence, something that Akashi was grateful to have the chance to receive considering that almost all of his lovers’ were incredibly over the top and noisy. It was a nice change.

As Kagami finished cooking, he grabbed the dishes and began to bring them out to the table.

“What would you like to drink?” He asked, remembering his manners for once.

Akashi thought for a moment. “Just water please.” He decided.

Kagami nodded and left the table for a moment before coming back with a pitcher of water and a couple of cups.

“I didn’t make anything heavy since I know you aren’t big on meats. There’s miso soup and chicken stir fry. I made sure that the chicken is balanced with the rest of the noodles and vegetables, so it shouldn’t be too bad. There’s tofu as well for you.” The red head explained, pouring the Rakuzan captain a glass and placing it down before taking his own seat.

Akashi smiled slightly at Kagami’s over the top need to explain dishes and make sure that they were suited to the tastes of those who he was serving it to. It was something he’d noticed early on, even when he was cooking for many, he tried to cater for all. It was a quality that Akashi had come to respect, something few and far between for many.

“Thankyou, Taiga.”

Kagami didn’t comment, instead hiding his flushed cheeks behind the food as he dug in, finishing his first bowl within minutes.

Despite his respect towards Kagami’s cooking and ideals, his table manners definitely left something to be desired, another fact that Akashi had quickly noted.

Once their meals were finished, and the dishes were placed into the sink under Kagami’s reassurance that they would be done later, the pair took a seat on the couch, still appreciating the relative silence that they’d managed throughout the past hour.

Surprisingly, Akashi was the first to break it. “We need to talk about that message that you sent to me earlier.” He states.

Kagami mentally sighs. He knew it was coming but the peace had been nice while it lasted. “I know, sorry. I didn’t mean to send it to you-“He started, growing nervous at the blank – if not angry and irritated – look on Akashi’s face. “It was meant to go to Kise – the pretty boy thing should have been enough of an indicator for that… - and since he’s under pretty boy and you’re under queen in my contacts and they are so close together in the English alphabet I miss-clicked.”

Akashi could feel his irritation rising even more at his lovers ramblings. “Stop acting like I’m going to murder you, Taiga. I merely stated that you should take responsibility. I have no problem with you messaging me but please keep unnecessary talk for later times.”

Clamping his mouth shut, Kagami nodded silently.

“Furthermore, why are your contacts in _English_ and why do you have my number under queen instead of my name?” He asked, a more amused look coming to his face as Kagami flushed slightly.

“Everyone has a nick-name on my phone… originally it was just Kise, but I liked the look of it and since my Japanese reading a writing skills aren’t all that good it’s easier to keep it in English…” He explained.

At this point, Akashi wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation. Out of everyone in their entire relationship, he was the one who spent the least amount of time with Kagami, living so far away and with so many responsibilities.

It appeared as though the Rakuzan captain had overlooked Kagami’s mental capabilities in Japanese writing.

“I see.” He spoke finally.

Kagami almost let out a sigh of relief once he heard that. Akashi had been so quiet he was a little worried.

Before he could get too comfortable however, Akashi looked at his with a slight smirk. “However I cannot let this mistake go unpunished. You’ll never learn otherwise.” He proclaimed.

Shivering a little at the look he was receiving, Kagami gulped and nodded. “How do you want me to make it up to you?” He asked finally, voice shaking a little, despite his curiosity.

“Let’s just say you owe me a favour, Taiga.”

Those words were even worse than the ace had feared.


	7. Prompt #7 - Kise/Kagami/Aomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 - Person A tries to cook dinner for Person B but burns everything to a crisp. Person B can tell Person A is upset so they order pizza and spend the evening watching Person A’s favorite television show.
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both!
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

Kagami sighed as he made his way down the street slowly. The past few days had thrown him a little out of it. Between all of the usual problems, Kise and Aomine both decided that it was the perfect time to skip school and stay at his place. It felt like years since they took over his place when really, it was just two days.

Tomorrow they’d sworn that they’d go home and Kagami almost felt bad at the look Kise had given him when he’d told the blonde that he couldn’t stay any longer than that.

It wasn’t like Kagami didn’t enjoy the company. As someone who lives alone and enjoys cooking, the chance was great. But it was hard enough for him to focus on grades, add to that basketball practice and the extra shopping he was doing because he had to deal with two more people and he was completely out of energy before he even reached the house to deal with the two idiots.

Even so, it was nice… The red head had forgotten what it was like to have people around.

Opening the door, there were a few things that Kagami noticed as soon as he stepped through the door. The first was the smell of burnt food. The second was a guilty looking Kise and the last was an exasperated Aomine.

Running his hand through his hair, he silently made his way over to them.

“So who wants to tell me what happened?” He asked after a moment.

Kise looked up for a second before looking away just as quickly. This caused the blue haired ace to shake his head and cross his arms. “Fine…”

**_~KCL~ An Hour Earlier ~KCL~_ **

_Kise and Aomine had been sitting around ever since Kagami left for school. The bluenette had tried to get the red head to stay home for the day but he’d completely ignored him._

_Seeing that Aomine’s approach wasn’t working, the blonde tried his hand at it, looking up at Kagami with wide puppy dog eyes. However Kagami was prepared for it and was already far away from where he could see them._

_“I have to go to school. I have practice this afternoon and coach will kill me I don’t go. And if my grades drop again then I won’t be able play in any sporting events – practice or otherwise.” He told them as he slipped his shoes on._

_After being shot down, the two had decided to lay around on the couch for the rest of the day, relaxing._

_Around two hours before Kagami was due to be getting home, Kise suggested they make pizza for dinner._

_Looking up at him like he was mad, Aomine flipped him off. “Bakagami will make us something once he gets back.” He tried to deter the other._

_Huffing, Kise crossed his arms. “But Kagami’s put up with us for the past two nights and cooked for us. He seems really tired…” He muttered. He was worried._

_Aomine ran a hand down his face in exasperation. “Fine.” He caved, unable to take looking at the blonde’s sad face any longer._

_Instantly lighting up, Kise dragged the other out to buy ingredients before setting to work. They’d bought pre-made bases because the blonde wasn’t the best at cooking. And together they added toppings and placed them in the oven before relaxing onto the couch. There was still twenty minutes until Kagami would get home._

_Aomine decided that now that everything else was out of the way, now was the time for a make-out session-_

**_~KCL~ Flashback Ends ~KCL~_ **

Kagami waved his hand to signal that it was enough. “I get it already.” He grumbled, sighing as he looked at the mess in the kitchen.

Shrugging, Aomine leant back against Kise. “I ordered pizza so you can sit down and relax for a while.” He added, causing Kagami to roll his eyes. Maybe the bluenette did care.

“And then to thank me you can both help me deal with my personal _needs_ ” He added with a smirk.

In that second, Kagami changed his mind. Aomine only wanted to get laid.

Kise pouted and was about to comment when the doorbell rang.

Standing up, Aomine grabbed the money from the table and opened the door, paying the delivery guy and grabbing the stack of pizzas from the struggling man, slamming the door closed with his foot.

Kagami rolled his eyes, giving him a disapproving look, but not saying anything as Kise made his way over to Aomine, almost skipping as they put them on the coffee table.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Kagami was glad that Kise was a little more observant then Aomine. He really hadn’t wanted to cook anything tonight. He was ready to fall over and sleep for a week as soon as the couple left. Not that he could, but dreaming is hardly a crime.

It didn’t take long for them to completely devour the pizzas, what with the pace  that Kagami ate at. And with the food gone, the red head stood up and made his way towards the kitchen.

Kise made a sound of disapproval from where he had been laying on the tiger since he ate too much pizza. “Where’re you going?” He whined.

Scoffing, Kagami didn’t stop. “To clean up my kitchen before taking a shower and going to sleep.”

It didn’t take a genius to know that Kise was a little down again. “Sorry…” He mumbled.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kagami from his spot on the floor. “Oi, Bakagami. Apologise.”

“Tch.” The red head grumbled, and continued to clean up without a word. He would apologise later. Hopefully when Aomine was passed out. He didn’t need that Baka seeing him being sappy. He’d never live it down.

It was around half an hour later when he was finished. Much to his surprise, Aomine had in fact disappeared to go for a shower, leaving the two of them alone.

Quietly, the red head sat down next to Kise.

“Sorry.” He grunted to the blonde, reaching over to pull Kise onto his lap. “I’m happy that you thought about my well-being.”

Kise looked like a puppy as he stared up at Kagami, snuggling closer to his strong chest. “Really?” He asked.

Looking away, Kagami blushed. “Really. So stop pouting.”

Like snapping his fingers, Kise was immediately back to his cheerful and overbearing self, clutching Kagami tight and beginning to spew random nonsense.

Smiling at him, Kagami sighed in relief. And as he began to get irritated with the blonde’s blabbering, he pulled him into a kiss to shut him up.

This was definitely nice.

Or at least it was until the bathroom door opened and Aomine stepped out with only a towel around his waist and a smirk on his lips.

“I see you started without me.”


	8. Prompt #8 - Kagami/Tatsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8 - Draw two of your favorite characters or OTP texting late into the night or early morning despite one or both of them being super tired. Bonus: Who falls asleep first? 
> 
> Please note that this chapter is more of a siblingship stage in their relationship as opposed to something more romantic.
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both!
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

Kagami groaned as he looked at the time being displayed on his clock. It was already ten o’clock at night and he had only just finished getting everything he needed done before he could sit down and relax.

It was nice living alone. Having everything to yourself, and the independence was something that the red head surely appreciated. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard work.

Between going to school, finishing practice no earlier than six, taking the train home, picking up groceries and making himself food, not to mention cleaning up the mess after that, before putting on the washing and finally taking a shower, he hadn’t even had time to check his phone.

Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling of his room, reaching over blindly to find his phone in the dim lighting.

Getting a hold on it, he unlocked it to see a few messages.

One from Kuroko reminding him to get some rest that had a minor worried undertone, a demand from Aomine for one-on-one and then one from Tatsuya.

The last one shocked him the most.

After everything that had happened, even if they had agreed that being brother wasn’t something they could just  _stop_ but things were still a little awkward between the two of them.

Clicking on the message, he waited a moment for it to open before he read through it properly.

**To: Taiga**

**From: Tatsu**

**We need to talk.**

Kagami couldn’t help but smile a little at how bluntly his brother had put it.

**To: Tatsu**

**From: Taiga**

**I’m always up for a talk. Shoot.**

When he had first heard his phone go off, Tatsuya had been a little worried. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect from his so called ‘brother’. So many things had happened that he wanted to speak to the other about but wasn’t sure he had the words for even over a phone call.

Luckily he hadn’t needed to worry about it.

Smiling a little at his phone, he quickly began typing away.

**To: Taiga**

**From: Tatsu**

**How have things been? I know that I wasn’t really there for you during the move and with everything that was going on I should have been more worried about your mental state then a stupid game of basketball...**

As soon as the reply came through, Kagami could feel a headache beginning to form. What the hell was this idiot going on about now?

**To: Tatsu**

**From: Taiga**

**The hell do you mean ‘a stupid game of basketball’. Basketball is much more then that asshole. Got me through everything in the end, even after everything that happened.**

He didn’t care to touch on the subject of his mental state at the time too much. Things had been bad, but only for a little while. After all he’d had basketball to help him deal with it all. 

**To: Taiga**

**From: Tatsu**

**Sorry sorry.**

Kagami stopped reading for a moment to glare at a wall. Even without Tatsuya being there he could practically feel the fact that he wasn’t sorry resonating around the room, and it caused him more irritation then he was willing to accept.

Swallowing his annoyance, he looked back down at his phone for the rest of the message.

**How about we I ask you something else then?**

The brief sarcastic comment that he already did echoed in his mind but, the red head chose to ignore it.

**Do you regret anything that’s happened?**

For a moment, his brows furrowed while Kagami tried to figure out just what he was being asked. After a couple of seconds he decided that he would just reply the same way if anyone else asked him if he regretted something.

**To: Tatsu**

**From: Taiga**

**I don’t regret anything. Shit happens. Not like we can go back in time and fix it. Don’t sweat something so insignificant.**

On the other end, Tatsuya had been a little worried when he had sent the message originally, but reading over the reply he realised that he shouldn’t have been so tense over a question like that. Taiga didn’t have any regrets. He had moved on and was ready to get alone with him just as they had before.

And that made him happy. If his little brother could do it then so could he.

Or at least he hoped so.

**To: Taiga**

**From: Tatsu**

**Want to meet up tomorrow?**

Looking at the message that he got as a response to his proclamation, Kagami grinned a little. The weight of his exhaustion was beginning to force his eyes closed as he did his best to force his hands to type a reply.

**To: Tatsu**

**From: Taiga**

**My place. Movie night.**

The message was simple but it was more then enough for an equally tired Tatsuya who smiled at the message and proceeded to close his eyes, phone still on clutched tightly in his hand.


	9. Prompt #9 - Aomine/Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9 - Imagine Person A feeding a sick Person B soup. It actually tastes really bad, but Person B doesn’t want them to feel bad.
> 
> The length of the chapters will also range from short and sweet to long and angsty. Feel free to comment with requests or prompts, or even both!
> 
> Obviously with these prompts I have to change them slightly in favour of making them work for me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

Kagami coughed painfully, feeling his chest throb and his throat go dry in protest. This was not his ideal day. He’d been fine last night before he went to bed, if a little tireder than usual.

It was waking up at four in the morning that had really clued him in on his problem. Chest wheezing as he felt the disturbing need to both pull the blanket around his body tighter and throw it to the floor.

At first it had been a complete shock. He hadn’t been sick in a long time. Maybe a small cough here and there but nothing like this.

Just as another bout of coughing began once more, Kagami closed his eyes and focused on correcting his breathing as best he could. His throat felt like sandpaper and it hurt more then what he was used.

There was a thought in the back of his mind that he should contact Coach and let her know that he couldn’t make it to practice today but it become nothing more than a mere thought as he felt himself slipping away in need of more rest.

The next time Kagami came to, it was much lighter in comparison to earlier. Wincing, he turned away from the source, burying himself under the covers, shivering. It wasn’t a cold day by any means but that didn’t stop the feeling of ice from washing over his body.

Letting himself relax again, he did his best not to wince as his body was forced up by the strength of another coughing fit.

Groaning, he tried to get comfortable again, before drifting off.

The next time he awoke it was to the screeching sound of his phone going off. Kagami winced at the shrill sound that was causing his head to pound. Fumbling around on the bedside table, his eyes still closed because the light was making his head hurt even more, he picked up the small object. Placing it in front of him, he squinted long enough to see the picture of coach appear.

He thought about picking up but the idea of listening to her scream in his ear about not making it to practice and how they weren’t going to improve if he didn’t show up was terrifying and make his head pound even more in protest.

Hesitating for a moment, he declined the call, rolling over to go back to sleep before finding himself coughing again.

Closing his eyes, he forced his body to relax until he was once more, floating in mindless abyss.

When he awoke for what felt like the millionth time he heard a banging against his door. Groaning, he pushed himself up off the bed with great difficulty, stumbling on his jelly-like legs to get to the door of his room. Leaning against the wall, he carefully made his way down the hall and to the front door.

The banging was still happening and there was the passing thought that the neighbours are not going to be happy, but that left as soon as it came as he undid the lock and swung it open.

The last person he expected to see in front of him was Aomine.

“What do you want bastard?” He tried to grumble, but instead his voice came out quiet and raspy.

The blunette smirked, trying to mask his surprise.

When he’d gone to Seirin for practice today he’d expected Kagami to start arguing with him straight away and when the other wasn’t there, he just assumed he was skipping.

Although skipping practice didn’t seem like something that Kagami would do, more like something he did…

“I didn’t know that idiots could catch colds.”

Kagami went to respond but instead wound up leaning heavily on the doorway while another coughing fit wracked his body.

A little concerned, Aomine pushed past the redhead with ease, grabbing his shoulder not to lightly and heading down the hall to his bedroom.

“Let me go.” Kagami demanded, coughing some more.

“Shut up BaKagami.” The blunette ordered, opening the door to Kagami’s room and pulling him over to the bed, pushing him back on it. “Don’t get up.”

When he was happy that the redhead had done as he asked, he made sure the blankets were practically suffocating Kagami before walking out of the room.

Settling down, the red head assumed he was just showing himself out and relaxed under the covers, falling to sleep once again.

Aomine sighed and he struggled to understand the recipe he pulled up on his phone. He’s tried to figure out what to do for Kagami since he wasn’t sure what to do when someone’s sick but he wasn’t about to let him stay here alone. So he’d asked the one person he was sure would know what to do. Satsuki.

Only what she’d told him to do was make sure Kagami was comfortable,  he’s already done that, and make him some soup.

He’d figured, how hard could it be when she’s sent him a link to a recipe. It looked simple enough.

He found out very quickly this wasn’t the case. It was already his third attempt and this one wasn’t looking any good either.

Groaning, he tipped the soup out again and began to try one more time.

An hour and a half later, the blunette looked proudly at his creation, spooning it into a bowl before picking it up and walking towards Kagami’s room.

Opening the door, he wasn’t surprised to see the redhead was still out.

Wandering over he set the bowl down on the bedside table before leaning over too nudge Kagami awake.

“Oi, BaKagami. Get up already.” He grunted.

Blearily, the red head forced his eyes open only to groan and roll over when he felt his head pounded.

Ignoring the sound, Aomine glared. “Oi, don’t go back to sleep. You need to eat.” He grumbled.

Turning back over reluctantly, he glanced at the bowl wearily.

Seeing his look, Aomine huffed. “It took me a long time to get it right so you better eat it all.”

Trying not to smile, Kagami forced himself to sit up, leaning against the pillows. Picking up the bowl, he was relieved at the warmth and quickly used the spoon to pick up the soup. The smell of the soup may have been nice but the taste was definitely not. Forcing him to swallow, he could see the blunette was waiting expectantly to be told how it tasted.

Smiling the best he could, he nodded in thanks.

This seemed to be enough for Aomine as he allowed a smug smirk-smile to make its way onto his face.

Not willing to be the reason that smile fell off of the blunette’s face, Kagami forced himself to swallow it all until he honestly couldn’t eat anymore. Placing down the mostly finished bowl, he grinned at Aomine. “Thanks Aho.”

Aomine huffed, avoiding looking at Kagami’s face, hating the way it made his cheeks heat up slightly.

“Don’t mention. Take the medicine and drink lots of water. I expect to see you back at school for our next practice game.”  He grumbled.

Kagami blinked a few times before grinning even wider. “Of course.” He agreed easily. “Who else is going to beat your ass?”


End file.
